1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle, for example a motorcycle, and in particular to a wiring arrangement for a vehicle.
2. Background Art
A vehicle, such as a motorcycle, having a wiring member is known. For example, JP-U-Sho 62-32886 Patent Document discloses a handlebar arrangement for a motorcycle that includes a wire harness (e.g., a wiring member) connected to an operation part, and a lower holder into which the wire harness is inserted. The wire harness is guided, in an exposed manner, to an outside from a lower part of the lower holder to a prescribed part of the motorcycle.